Kido
Kido is the son of Pan and Trunks, the great grandson of Goku, Vegeta and Hercule. Appearance Kido always wears a dark blue gi with blue wristbands and a blue sash and red boots. His hair is black and styled like ssj kid Trunks. When he's a teen his hair is styled like teen Gohan ssj. History It all started when he was born he was a threat to the Frieza clan so they all rushed to kill him but Trunks showed up and killed them all to protect Kido. Half of the Frieza clan was killed because they wanted Kido because of his high powerlevel it was even higher than Broly's. Kido was born with a powrelevel of 20 000. When he was five Trunks trained him to become a super saiyan also he taught him everything he knew so Kido could protect himself from enemies. When he's a super saiyan at the age of five his powerlevel is 100 000. Ater a two year time skip a monster lands on Earth and kills Pan after all the Z fighters fight. Enraged Kido tranforms into a super saiyan and completly dominates the monster but after 5 hours he gets tired and reverts back to his base form and gets beaten to a pulp by the monsters but Kido manages to stay alive until the monster starts charging his Ulacaywarge Death bomb. Kido thinks its over until he hears his mother's voice and she encourages Kido to start charging the Sprit bomb that he learned from Goku. When his spirit bomb is charged up he throws it at the monster who also throws his aswell but the monster gets distracted and Kido uses this moment to put more energy into it completly overpowering and killing the monster. Ater a 4 year time skip Kido is a lot stronger with his power level being at 500 000 in his base form and 1 0000 in his Super Saiyan form. He has grown a lot to and his hair has changed now based on Gohan super saiyan but black. One day while training a spaceship lands at Capsule Corp and they want to see Kido and after talking it is revealed that the strange person is no other than Esky King Cold's third son. They soon decide they hate eachother and start to fight but they retreat to a desert area. When they start to fight Kido immeadietly transforms into a ssj but is easily dominated by Esky. The battle rages on with Kido getting beaten to a pulp. All the Z fighters watched helplessly until Gohan had had enough and went to kill Esky but Esky killed Gohan with a full power death beam. Kido watched in horror when Esky killed his best friend. Then something snapped he used his hatred and transformed into a new level a super saiyan 2. Kido easily dominates Esky until Esky uses his full power and pinned Kido to the ground and blasted Kido's left arm and breaking it effectivly. Kido screamed with pain and kick Esky into a nearby cliff. Ater that Esky was enraged and decided to destroy the planet he started charging up a death ball with Kido wondering why he didn't finish off Esky sooner, the Earth would be destroyed and it would be all his fault. Suddenly he heard Gohan's voice via King Yamma, he told Kido not to give up and put all he's got into a Kamehameha. Kido started charging a Kamehameha and firing it but the death ball was too powerful but suddenly Krillen threw a Ki blast distracting Esky and giving Kido enough time to finaly destroy Esky. Category:Human Category:Saiyans Category:What If Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters who can fly Category:Page added by Tahenia Category:Character created by Tahenia